halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Team
PLEASE NOTE: This page is still under development. Please do not criticize or get annoyed if it is not finished, it is being worked on constantly and will be continued to do so until the page is finished. Overview Ghost Team is an elite Spartan III team, composed of five members (six, prior to the fall of Reach). They operated in many battles between them forming in 2547 and then end of the war in 2552, and still continue to serve through to 2558. By 2558, they where some of the last operating Spartan III's, which included Kevin A-304, Lucy B-091, Tom B-292, and Jun A-266 as well as others. known Members *Lance G-063 (Ghost 1) Active (Leader) *Martin B-108 (Ghost 2) Active (Marksman) *Cameron B-309 (Ghost 3) Active (Explosives / Heavy Weapons Specialist) *Frank A-210 (Ghost 4) KIA (CQC Specialist / Scout) *Emma A-317 (Ghost 5) Active (Scout / Marksman) *Justin B-187 (Ghost 6) Active (CQC Specialist) Fall of Reach The fall of Reach was the only time that Ghost Team lost a member, and the loss of a member only made them stronger, promising to fight so well as to fill the gap left by the death of Frank A-210. Ghost Team was first deployed during a large scale mission where the UNSC ground forces with a few air forces engaged the Covenant in an attempt to destroy orbital teleportation spires. In the battle, Noble Team managed to destroy 2 'Tyrant' anti-air cannons and 1 of the Covenants orbital spires, while Ghost Team was assisting in the main battle on the plateau below where they managed to destroy a number of Ghosts, a couple of Wraiths, and even a Scarab before the Covenant super-carrier Long night of Solace revealed itself and started to glass the area. A few days later, the old Spartan training grounds near the Big Horn River came under attack by 3 CCS cruisers which deployed a small number of ground troops then started glassing the area. Straight away Ghost Team was deployed to the area to try to stop the covenant, along side another Spartan III team and numerous marines. Within half an hour, 17 marines were dead and 2 Spartans along side them, and they had only so much as slowed the covenant advance, but they kept fighting for as long as they needed. Another 2 hours went by, and by this time all but one Spartan from the other Spartan III team was left standing and only 7 marines, along side Ghost Team. They were finally given the order to pull out, and as they started to do so more Phantoms arrived, and started coating the area in plasma fire pinning down the Spartans and marines behind cover, except for the remaining Spartan III from the other fire team who was too slow and got caught in the open, being gunned down by fire from the Phantoms plasma cannons. While they waited for evac, Ghost Team was forced to take cover in a downed Pelican dropship not far from the operations center. Eventually evac arrived and they were given new orders to head to New Alexandria to assist in the evacuations. On August 21st, Ghost Team arrived at New Alexandria and began helping to evacuate civilians, but they could see how badly they were losing. Category:Fireteam Category:UNSC